AwesomeTastic Drabbles and Such!
by LuckyTattoos
Summary: Some awesome-tastic drabbles and such, as the title says. Of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Durarara! Because... we were really bored one day.   Warnings: Language, OOC-ness, some crack -the genre fool- , BL, and possibly some future stuff. IDK.
1. DinoTastic Jeopardy

**A/N:** So thus begins a series of Reborn! and Durarara! drabbles! Some at the SAME TIME! Some funny, SOME NOT! Each drabble is either written by Tsubasa or Domino.

**Warnings: **Language, BL, OOCness, Destruction of the English language, etc. Possibly some stuff worse in the future. IDK I don't have a ten-year bazooka. But if I did.. hurhurhur... no jk, actually have no idea what'd I'd do if I did.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Durarara!. Thank god for that. Seriously.

This first drabble is written by Tsubasa.

* * *

Lights. Camera. ACTION.

"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for being here tonight on Dino-Tastic Jeopardy! With our host... Dino Cavallone!"

The crowd went wild as the blond wonder stepped out from behind wherever the fuck the hosts usually come from. As he greeted the crowd, he gave them his signature sparkling smile. Some ladies fainted from the exposure.

"Welcome, welcome! But enough of me, let's greet our wonderful contestants!"

A curtain went up, revealing the three wonderful contestants!

"We have Rokudo Mukuro," the announcer spoke as the camera panned over, "leader of the Kokuyo Gang and Mist guardian of the Vongola family!"

"Kufufufu..." was all pinapple man said. Right.

"Next we have Belphegor... uh, Belphegor! Prince of an unknown country and Storm guardian of the Varia!"

"Ushishishsi..." was all prince man said.

"No just... stop that. It's creepy." Said Dino before turning back to the crowd with a gleaming smile.

"And finally, we have our second day champion, Fran! (what is it with these people having only first names...) A strange frog headed boy and Mist guardian of the Varia! With a two day cash winnings of over... 5 dollars!"

The crowd went wild, Fran made a pose. "Yo."

Dino twitched. "Right. Anyway, we shall show the categories!"

Panning over, the camera showed the categories of:

Words that start with the letter "F", Country Royalty, Rhyme Time, Capitols, and uh... kids you just want to punch in the face?

Dino looked up at the cameramen with a questioning glance. They simply shook their heads. The blond gave up.

"Right then! Fran, you go first."

The blunette nodded, pointing to "words that start with the letter 'F'", obviously. Dino twirled.

"OKAY! Now, this animal has a rare shade of color and has long legs!"

Mentally, Dino questioned the intelligence of these clues. The illusionist.. um, the shorter one buzzed in first.

"What is Fran."

The Cavallone stared at him.

"No.. no. Just.. no incorrect." he looked around. "anyone else?"

They all shook their heads. The time limit buzzed, and Dino sighed.

"Okay, Fran it's your turn again." Once again, the blunette pointed to the category of 'F'. The blond cringed. Really?

"Alright, this is a cereal. A very" he paused. "yummy cereal...?"

Did someone replace the usual guy who made these clues? Seriously? Fran buzzed in first again.

"What is Fran."

The blond was in disbelief.

"Are you serious? No, you're wrong."

Belphegor snickered, which didn't seem to phase the bluenette much.

"Okay Fran, your turn again."

Did you really need to ask what he chose? Dino cringed again. He could guess what he was going to answer with.

"This character has blue hair and has a frog hat... Okay what the fuck who is writing this shit?" Dino looked around as if the person would magically pop out of nowhere. Belphegor rang in first.

"Who is Fran!"

Fran stared at him. And stared.

"I hate you sempai."

"Shut up frog..."

Mukuro then stepped off his pedestal and much to the host's belief grabbed the microphone from him.

"Hello there, Kufufufu, I've decided this game show is boring me and I shall automatically take the prize of 50,000 dollars. Thank you very much."

Dino tried wrestling the microphone back from him.

"What the fuck are you doing? You can't do that-" He was cut off when he was hit in the head by a buzzer. The culprit... FRAN! The blunette stared at him.

"Sorry Host-san, this is a conspiracy. Danna-sama here is going to take his 50,000."

Belphegor stared at the three in disbelief.

"WAIT WHAT? I WASN'T IN ON THIS!" but Fran stared at him instead.

"Yes you were, sempai, you must have a bad memory."

"NO FUCK NO I WASN'T BITCH! I WANT MY MONEY!"

Dino had had enough of this, he quickly took his whip out of nowhere and cracked it in the air for all to hear.

"Okay, this has gone far enough! NONE of you are going home with that prize money!"

But of course, without his henchman he was powerless to the two amazing master illusionists. And so Mukuro and Fran went home with their money, leaving an unconscious Dino and a very upset Bel, whose dream was to become the next Ken Jennings. And... this all happened. Yes it did. Happy times. The end.

**Please R&R! FOR OUR SAKES. IT KEEPS US LIVING. *foams* **


	2. Kasuka&Fran Biffle Time

**A/N: **This one was written when Tsubasa decided that Fran and Kasuka should be biffles. So Domino went ahead and wrote what a normal scene would be like with them.

This drabble is written by Domino (assaidbeforeduh)

* * *

There was never much said between the two young men, but there was never a need for words when it came to Kasuka and Fran.

The simplicity of sitting beside one another, a warm drink in hand, was enough to sooth an angry bull. Though, if there really was an angry bull in the room, the two men would undoubtedly pay it no mind.

It was only days like this that both could escape and just be themselves. The first could get away from the paparazzi and all the over bearing people at work, and the other could effectively avoid any torture and abuse his sempai's would, with out a doubt, submit him too.

They found comfort in the other's presence and didn't feel pressure to put on an act.

Picking up their cups of hot herbal tea, both men took a slow sip before pulling away and breathing out a refreshed breath. Looking over at each other the two blinked slowly before two pairs of eyelids feel back into their half lidded states.

There was a long silence between the two as they continued to sit and finish their meals. This was only the beginning of what would be a beautiful friendship.

**A/N: **SHORT BUT SWEET... please R&R...


	3. I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE MAKING ME DO THIS

**A/N: **When given the prompt to do this pairing by Domino... well... I had a moment of 'nofuckingwai' but I got over it in a split second. Oh yes, forgot to mention, most of these have a time limit on them when being written. The first chapter and this one were given a 15 minute time limit.

This drabble is written by Tsubasa

* * *

Tsuna was fidgeting around in his seat, waiting for Yamamoto and Mukuro to speak. Yesterday they said that they had an announcement to tell everyone, much to everyone's surprise. After all... what could both Yama and Mukuro have to say?

The pineapple head smiled at everyone, with the exception of Hibari, his eyes sparkling from excitement.

"Well, I've been waiting for this moment to tell you all.." he turned to smile at Yama, who returned it full force. "You don't.. you don't know what this means to me..." He put an arm around the baseball freak, blushing from head to toe.

"Do you want to tell them?" the brunette nodded, smiling realll wide.

"Alright... Guys?" he gazed at everyone. "Me and Mukuro... are getting married!"

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. At first, everyone thought this was a seriously bad joke the Mukuro put him up to. Second, everyone decided that this was some illusion that the villain had made. Third... well, their brains were too scrambled to think up anything else. Gokudera stumbled to his feet, eyes wide open.

"You... You this... this some kind of sick joke! What the hell?"

Yama frowned putting his arm around Mukuro's waist, who looked very hurt.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun, don't speak like that in front of my wife!" But Mukuro patted him on the chest.

"It's okay dear, I told you they wouldn't understand.. that's fine... At least they took it better than Ken and Chikusa..."

Moments before, Ken had attempted to strangle the brunette to death, while Chikusa simply foamed at the mouth. Chrome took it very well... well, they really all assumed she might be a yaoi fan girl... maybe because she had a massive nose-bleed when the two kissed. Well, at least that made her a more interesting character, finally -coughcough-.

Yama tried smiling again, tugging Mukuro closer to him which caused the pineapple head to giggle.

"Well, our wedding will be in three days! And there's going to be flowers, and doves, and white stuff *cough*, and streamers, and cake, and and"

Tsuna cut him off before he could go on with his long list of 'wedding like things'. Really, he had a long ass list that he took out of nowhere.

"Um... Well... Yamamoto-san...Would you mind telling us how you two.. uh.. got acquainted?"

The baseball freak smiled gallantly, giving a thumbs up.

"Sure I will! I mean, won't. Won't mind." He put a hand to his chin. "I remember it like it was yesterday... _yesterday_... _yesterday_..."

**CUE FLASHBACK**

Yamamoto had just happened to walking down a different path than yesterday after his baseball practice, cus you know, you should always choose a different path so stalkers don't try to kidnap and rape you. Or maybe that only applied to girls... and Tsuna. But anyway, so he was walking along when he heard some sniffling. Deciding to investigate it like the hero he was, Yama walked into an abandoned courtyard to find huddle blue haired person.

"Heyy, you okay there?"

The blue haired person turned around... and it was revealed to be... MUKURO! GASP! The boy sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh... it's just you... Vongola brat."

Yamamoto laughed (for some reason) and went over to sit next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong there? You're usually all cackily and evil and stuff. Don't tell me.. Are you turning Tsundere?"

Mukuro shook his head.

"No no, I'm not as bad as Gokudera... -sniff- No I just... well you see, I was trapped in a prison for ten years, floating in a tube of water and what not... and that really takes a lot out of guy."

Yamamoto nodded, as if he understood-

"HEY WAIT? Isn't this the wrong time line? Doesn't Mukuro get freed, to the extreme, later on?" Cut in Ryouhei.

Mukuro's eyes turned icy.

"Silence brat." he turned back to Yama with a blushing smile. "Continue deary~!"

**BACK TO FLASHBACK**

And that was how Yamamoto and Mukuro fell in love.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Gokudera stood up again.

"HEY WAIT! You totally skipped a whole bunch of history! What happened in between!"

Mukuro blushed.

"Araaa, you want to know the dirty details? I didn't know you were such a pervert..."

Gokudera froze, blushing. Tsuna didn't know what else to say, so he twitched before speaking.

"Uh.. well uh.. Congratulations then?"

Then he noticed that Hibari had been gone.. for a while.. Yamamoto laughed, not realizing this.

"And best part is, Bianchi's baking the cake!" As he said these words, the evil chef appeared from behind the two... magically.

"I'm thinking of a hemlock icing maybe.."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Tsuna woke up in a flash, panting heavily. Then he looked around, realizing he was in his room... Just as it should be.. He sighed, thanking god and all the lords above.

"What's wrong sweet?"

He turned his head to see a naked Byakuran under the covers with him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tsuna woke up again.

"Ughhh fuck it."

~The end~

**A/N: **Need I say more? R&R PLEASE!


	4. Elevator Schemes with Shizuo and Mukuro

**A/N: **This chapter was given with the prompt of Shizuo and Mukuro trapped in an elevator together. xD And so they are! Here you go.

This drabble is written by Domino.

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Shizuo screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried desperately to pry the doors to the stopped elevator open with his bare hands. Usually he would be successful in such missions, he wasn't sure if it was the claustrophobia kicking in or what but... today was just not going his way. The doors wouldn't budge.

Behind him, a blue haired teen let out a rather tired sigh as he leaned against the wall.

"I've told you that isn't going to work Shizuo-kun. Even if you manage to get those doors open with that monstrous strength of yours, the elevator has stopped in between floors. You would only put us in more danger." The blond growled, he was tired of people always making him feel stupid- he turned around.

"Fine. What do you suggest we do then? Seeing as you're just so comfortable with being stuck in a fucking elevator!" The younger clicked his tongue as he stared up at Shizuo.

"There's not much to be done. Well not much you can do anyway." What was this was boy talking about? He was Shizuo Heiwajima! There was plenty he could do!

"What do you mean?" Mukuro smirked before laughing wickedly.

"Ku fufufu~ Well you see my dear Shizuo- kun. You're actually in this elevator all by yourself." Shizuo blinked.

"Come again?" Mukuro smiled innocently.

"This elevator is in perfect working order. You managed to tear the doors off the hinges and scare away all the other people inside."

"You're joking right? Are you on something? There's obviously no one-"

"Ku fufufu. Silly Shizu- chan. Didn't you know? I'm a master illusionist." Mukuro held up his hand to reveal the reality around Shizuo. Many people were gathered around the entranced to the elevator and the mechanics that were set to work on the now busted doorframe stared at him in horror. Mukuro gave another laugh -mixed with what sounded like a giggle- before the illusion of a man walked past the bewildered blond. "How funny. Everyone thinks you're crazy for talking to yourself inside an elevator. Ku fufufu." The blue haired teen waved without turning around.

"Send my regards to Orihara, it certainly was a pleasure to meet you -just as he said it would be- but now I must be off to finds some new toys." It took a second to register in Shizuo's head but as soon as it did, he rushed out of the elevators screaming at the top of his lungs and causing all the onlookers to scatter in fear.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

**A/N: **R&R R&R STUFF&STUFF


	5. ONCE UPON A TIME

**A/N: **This time me and Domino decided to go into a totally unplanned collab chapter where we each took turns each sentence. xD Of course... after all a while it turned into TWO sentances each but w/e.

This drabble is written by both Domino and Tsubasa

* * *

Once upon a time there was a magical boy who lived in a magical land filled with magic; his name was Irie Shouichi and he was a princess. But sadly, poor Shouichi did not want to be a princess, since his dreams were always to be a full-class NERD that worked for an evil genius. His father Byakuran was a fearful ruler, and Irie knew that if he ever opposed the marshmallow eating lord he would pay SEVERELY. So one day the woe-full boy decided to escape the palace and run away to a foreign land, so foreign they even spoke a different language - well actually that would be too difficult for him never mind. So Irie decided to run away to the not so far away land named Vongola-ville where he would take refuge from his friend the prince there. Stumbling around in unfamiliar territory, the princess tripped onto the mud covered ground, only to be helped up by an intriguing looking blond mechanic -how he knew he was a mechanic is beyond me.

"You really should be more careful." The mechanic(?) spoke in a barely audible voice. "They say mud is good for exfoliating your skin but I don't really think it would do much for you but get you dirty."

The redhead stared up at the man, eyes sparkling with appreciation, before flinging himself at the stranger.

"OH THANK YOU~ I was sooooo scareeed! You wouldn't happen to be a nerd like me, would you?"

The blond man blinked.

"I'm not a nerd. I'm a Spanner."

Shouichi tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What's a... 'spanner'?"

The blond man crossed his arms, deep in lecture mode.

"Well you see... Spanners have blond hair, like mechanical things, and have a deep appreciation for lollipops."

The redhed blushed, before grinning slyly and patting him on the shoulder.

"Ohhh IIIIIII get it..." he put his fingers up in quotations "'lolipops'. Aha... So people like that do actually exist." The Spanner blinked a few times. What was this boy going on about?

"Right... so is there a reason you're traveling through this forest unaccompanied? If I remember correctly... you are the princess, daughter of Byakuran. Are you not?" But the man's attention span was short and he quickly resumed building whatever it was he was making. Irie rolled his eyes, deciding not to correct the man on the 'daughter' part, and instead decided to make his move by clasping his hands around the other mans face.

"Would you marry me?" with that he proceeded to kiss the man. Had Spanner not been a spanner, a creature only surprised by mechanical feats, his eyes would have popped out of his skull. However, because he was a Spanner, and many people didn't take interest in the social aspect of his life, he kissed back rather forcefully. Hey. Even mechanics needed some.

**TEN YEARS LATER**_**. And not with the Bazooka...**_

A somewhat fat Shouichi was sitting down at a table -fat being because of all those pregnancies- amidst screaming and flailing children. He sighed, rubbing his temples and wondering how the hell he had gotten here when all he wanted to do was be an awesome nerd.

Suddenly in walked Spanner with a giant purple, barrel looking gun.

"Hey Shouichi dear look what I got you." However, a kid slammed into him at that moment and the bazooka flew only to land on Shouichi. The red head disappeared, but unlike what you thought would happen, he was not replaced by a younger version of himself. Instead, he floated in a place between worlds where he was able to meet his self 10 years prior. He grabbed the boy with tears in his old man eyes and began to plead with him.

"What ever you do! Please please please don't kiss the mechanic! Go to Vongola- ville. PLEASE BE A NERD!"

This sucked.

The end.

:D

**A/N: **WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN... just... R&R... or whatever... ;_;


End file.
